In some fluid ejection devices, fluid droplets are ejected from one or more nozzles onto a medium. The nozzles are fluidically connected to a fluid path that includes a fluid pumping chamber. The fluid pumping chamber can be actuated by an actuator, which causes ejection of a fluid droplet. The medium can be moved relative to the fluid ejection device. The ejection of a fluid droplet from a particular nozzle is timed with the movement of the medium to place a fluid droplet at a desired location on the medium. Ejecting fluid droplets of uniform size and speed and in the same direction enables uniform deposition of fluid droplets onto the medium.